Tamiko Okayama
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 3rd Division | previous occupation = | team = 3rd Division | previous team = | partner = Gina Tachibana | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Ongaku (音楽, Music) | bankai = Unknown }} Tamiko Okayama is the Lieutenant of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division. She serves under Captain Gina Tachibana and serves initially as an indirect antagonist. As the story progresses, she slowly shifts into the role of a supporting protagonist. Her initial appearances are minor at best, such as her presence at the Gotei 13's meetings concerning recent abnormal happenings. In the aftermath of the Inner Circle's attack on the Soul Society, she is one of the many Gotei 13 trapped within the Seireitei and is forced on the run as a fugitive. Personality Tamiko is a Lieutenant that expresses herself in a "spiritual" way. She behaves in a positive, upbeat, relaxed, and level-headed manner. As long as her friendliness is reciprocated, she is rather friendly and easy-going around others. However, she can become tense around those that tend to be more sociopathic and introverted than anything else. She holds a strong loyalty to her superiors and possesses an even stronger admiration to her own personal Captain, which in turn is returned with respect and trust. This is true to the extent that she will put her life on the line if it means protecting Gina. She is most noted for her taste in music, preferably soundscape and other immersion-type music. Like her Captain, she holds a rather optimistic view of life. Although it is not to the extent of Gina, she can hold the likes of morality over reason even to the event when unethical acts are proven to be necessary. As such, she and more pragmatic allies tend to clash when it comes to ideals. Unlike her Captain, however, she does not hold as much forgiveness towards her enemies and seeks to punish criminals severely for their doings. She is particularly vengeful towards those who perform truly villainous and malevolent deeds for the sake of personal gain. She can be particularly nasty towards enemies who have endangered Gina, carrying the same bout of ruthlessness and determination as her more cold-blooded allies. Because of her admiration towards her Captain, she fears belittlement and failing her as well as her other superiors. Tamiko, unlike many of her colleagues, holds rather deep philosophical beliefs. She is heavily involved in the following of sacred geometry, something that heavily influences her hobby as a musician as well as the way she operates as a Lieutenant. In turn, this has pulled her into the following of Red Sun due to its teachings revolving heavily around the concept of sacred geometry. Because of the strong anti-religious feelings within the Gotei 13, Tamiko has kept quiet about her beliefs for fear of retribution. Like many of her colleagues, the Mourning War has left her with a certain amount of psychological scars. This has resulted in a fear of the "unnatural" undead, causing her to panic whenever she is faced with such circumstances.The War of Four: Crossing the Wire History In Progress... Synopsis *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a Lieutenant, Tamiko possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Tamiko's use of the sword, as with most other Lieutenants, relies on a more tactical and orthodox approach to combat. Her fighting style focuses mostly on defensive measures against an enemy moreso than offensive ones, relying on complete protection rather than actively dominating an adversary. This style of fighting can render her nearly invincible against opponents of her caliber. However, it focuses more on survival than anything else, and it can be difficult for her to unleash counter-attacks if she is forced too into her defense. Her style can be bested by more unorthodox and irregular opponents, particularly those of Captain-class. Flash Steps Expert: As a Lieutenant, Tamiko holds proficient skill in the area of Flash Step. She can take leaps of moderate distance between one location to another in quick succession, allowing her to both reach potential objectives quickly and overtaking lesser enemies by surprise. However, her movements can be easily perceived by those who have mastered the art of Flash Step. Kidō Expert: Tamiko possesses a highly effective amount of skill in the art of Kidō combat. She can perform Bakudō spells up to level 77 and Hadō spells up to level 73, albeit having to recite the needed incantation in order to unleash full power upon a target. Keen Intellect: Tamiko has a bit of an insightful manning, able to think out and spot crucial details where other people would have most likely missed them. She is considerably analytical and observant of her surroundings and can recall them in crucial detail. Zanpakutō Ongaku (音楽, Music): The name of Tamiko's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standard katana with no defining traits from other sealed Zanpakutō. *'Shikai:' The release command for Ongaku is "Connect To Me" (私に接続する, Watashi ni setsuzoku suru). Upon the recitation of the release command, the blade elongates to five feet, effectively turning it into a nodachi. The hilt also elongates, taking on a sleek black color. :Shikai Special Ability: Ongaku's special ability is unique compared to most other Zanpakutō, which possess directly offensive or defensive moves in order to dispatch targets. It directly utilizes music as a form of combat, a main reason why Tamiko likes to listen to music herself. It is easy to dismiss such abilities, especially in the minds of more powerful characters. However, Ongaku has the ability to sway the minds and actions of both ally and enemy without them realizing it. :*'Shōtotsu' (衝突, Collision): When the blade of Ongaku collides with the Zanpakutō of an enemy, the two spirits will have a chance to connect with one another. While it may seem like brief seconds on the outside, minutes or even hours can pass by in the "world" in which the two spirits manifest in. Commonly, Ongaku uses this opportunity to convince the spirit to give up its will to fight. It can use verbal persuasion to do so, or it can use the special ability: soothing the opposition with a song of choice. This use of music can cause the target itself to lose the resolve to fight under the euphoric effects. :*'Hibiki Tejun' (響き手順, Sound Step): Tamiko activates this ability by clanging Ongaku's blade against a piece of metal and beginning a chant similar tribal chants. Once she does so, every movement made by her, her opponent and even the environment itself begins to produce an audible song. This may seem to be a pointless ability that only produces background ambience. But the more exposed an enemy is to the music, the more they begin to be affected by the illusionary properties hidden underneath this ability. The entirety of an opponent's perception of the environment can be altered to various levels and can effectively control the progression of the fight. :*'Gaika' (凱歌, Victory Song): Gaika is a Support ability that Ongaku employs to those that Tamiko assumes are allies. By exerting spirit energy into melodious vibrations into the atmosphere, Ongaku "sings" and instills its "melody" into the allies that can hear its call. While Ongaku provides whatever song Tamiko chooses, Tamiko herself does the vocals with her volume, vocal range and even vocal effect controlled by Ongaku when needed. When doing so, Gaika greatly strengthens the vitality, physical aptitude, and Spiritual Power of her targets, allowing them to fight at incredible heights normally outside of their own will or capabilities. This does come at a price; because of the expansive range and constant amount of spiritual energy needed to use Gaika, the technique can exhaust Tamiko after it is activated at least twice. :*'Neiken Kaichō' (佞姦諧調, Treacherous Melody): Neiken Kaichō is a Offensive ability that Ongaku employs to those Tamiko assumes are enemies. By exerting her spirit energy into melodious vibrations into the atmosphere, Ongaku "sings" and instills its "melody" into the enemies that can hear her call. When doing so, Neiken Kaichō can instill great fear and uncertainty, causing their faith in their own abilities to be shaken when hearing this "song." This will allow them to make mistakes and do things against their better judgement or discipline, or even become fearful over irrational thoughts entering their mind as they will begin hallucinating things of their own subconscious's creation through the influence of Ongaku. *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved. Trivia In Progress... Quotes In Progress... References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:3rd Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Lieutenant